theambushgamesfandomcom-20200216-history
Scar of the Law
Scar of the Law is a Series created by Potato. It is his first Series and it has currently run three seasons, with a forth season planned to finish the series. Scar of the Law follows Law Enforcer Simon Treeble, a man of the law who is loyal and obediant. When things take a sudden turn in his life and everything he loves is taken away, Simon spirals out of control as he goes from a good man to a bad one. Season 1 Shadow of the Black Scar (EP1)- The Law Enforcers of Drumwicksburg begin a hunt to find out who's responsible for a bombing in their city. The Inside Job (EP2)- When the threat of the elusive Black Scar Gang increases, the Law Enforcers form a plan to find the gang's base and take them down. Secret Spy (EP3)- Becoming desperate, the Law Enforcers begin a search for a spy to send into the Black Scar Gang. Revelations (EP4)- Simon mounts a search to find out what happened to his missing friend. Prisoners (EP5)- Now a prisoner of the Black Scar Gang, Simon is tortured for information about the Law Enforcers. But a spark of hope is ignited as Simon meets other prisoners and plans a prison break. Track Down (EP6)- Simon and the prisoners run for their lives as Simon's brother, Quan, goes looking for his lost brother. The Breaking Point (EP7)- Having lost everything, Simon realizes he must do anything to break out, even the unthinkable. Execution (EP8)- The Law Enforcers prepare for their attack against the Black Scar Gang as Red Death plans to execute Simon. Season 2 Criminal (EP1)- Now on the run as a criminal, Simon evades the Law Enforcers as he decides what he will do next. Not Alone (EP2)- Simon teams up with a man named Bruce as they avoid a murderous crime gang. Wrath of the Veylos (EP3)- Deciding that the only way they can make a living is by living a life of crime, Simon and Bruce attempt to join the Veylos, a major criminal empire on Lom IV. Back-Up Plan (EP4)- Now pursued by the Veylos, Simon and Bruce consider their options as they meet Sen Yinthis and his criminal group. A Test of Loyalty ''(EP5)- Simon hatches his plan to gain the Yinthis Group's loyalty as the Cantorezes close in on Sen. ''The Path of Evil (EP6)- Simon and Bruce go on their first mission for the Yinthis Group as they attempted to take down a gang that manufacturs bombs. After Effect (EP7)- Simon, Bruce, and Sen deal with the repercussions of previous events as Klaw forms a plan to kill Simon. Meanwhile, a victim of the bombings must tend to his family. Growing Danger (EP8)- Simon, Bruce, and Sen attempt to join the criminal empire known as the Mantendo as the Veylos hunt them down. In Bakerstown, Dan follows close behinds the Veylos' tracks to find out who was responsible for the bombing of his town. Servants of the Mantendo (EP9)- Simon attempts to pursuade Tyson to destroy the Veylos; Dan prepares for a confrontation with the Veylos. Gang War (EP10)- The Veylos and the Mantendo prepare for all out war as Dan finds himself stuck in the middle of the imminent conflict. Season 3 A Changed Man (EP1)- Now a part of the most powerful criminal empire on the planet, Simon plans his next move of domination. Corruption (EP2)- Simon and Leeson meet with Poeger, the criminal mayor of Bakerstown who was once part of a powerful criminal empire. Town of the Damned (EP3)- Tensions run high as Poeger plots against Simon. Meanwhile, Dan warns the people of Bakerstown of Simon's return. Legacy (EP4) An Old Enemy (EP5) Unfamiliar Turf (EP6) The Flaw in the Plan (EP7) Ghost Hand (EP8) Exiled (EP9) Mercy (EP10) Category:Series